The invention relates to an electron gun for cathode ray tubes, more especially for a color television tube.
A television receiver is a domestic appliance for which it is preferable that the electric energy consumption be small. In such an appliance a part of the energy is consumed by the electron guns of the cathode ray tube, more particularly by the heating filaments of the cathodes.
Furthermore, since television tubes are mass produced, such reduction in consumption must not be obtained at the cost of an increase in the manufacturing complexity.
The reduction of energy consumption must not cause disadvantages in operation either, such as an increase in the time of heating the cathodes or a reduction of the temperature thereof.
The invention provides an electron gun with low electric energy consumption, which is simple to construct and has a short heating time for the cathodes.